<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing Through by idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946425">Passing Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith'>idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, and really... who isn't?, suraya is gay for strong woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suraya's just passing through while Amanda takes care of something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Holliday/Suraya Hawthorne, Suraya Hawthorne &amp; Devrim Kay, Suraya Hawthorne/Amanda Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know, I know, Devrim,” Suraya said, “but I’m already on my way to the hangar, and you know Louis doesn’t like short trips.”</p><p>“Suraya,” Devrim’s voice crackled into her earpiece, “I assure you I can make the trip tomorrow.”</p><p>“Not the deal, Dev,” Suraya told him. “We scheduled tea for today and I’m not losing out on your biscuits.”</p><p>“There’ll be biscuits tomorrow, too, you know,” Devrim pointed out. Suraya just laughed.</p><p>“I don’t think so, old man, not with your self-discipline when it comes to sweets.”</p><p>“Touche...” Devrim’s voice carried the weight of his eyes rolling.</p><p>Suraya entered the hangar, and mentally recalled which bay she had parked her jumpship. It was just a few doors down, she knew, but there seemed to be quite a lot of commotion going on inside the maintenance area. Some ship had just pulled in, and it was smoking and obviously in need of fast repairs. Suraya decided to hang back and avoid getting in the way of the crews buzzing around to deal with it.</p><p>“Oof...” Suraya grumbled. “Bad scene in the hangar. Might take a little while for it to clear.”</p><p>“Everyone alright?” Devrim asked. Typical Dev; the first question was the same every time the word ‘bad’ was used.</p><p>“Yeah, just the ship looks torn up,” Suraya reported.</p><p>Then she saw her.</p><p>“Comin’ through, folks!” Amanda shouted. “We gotta get this capacitor block out before it discharges, or the whole damn thing’s gonna turn into a brick!”</p><p>Amanda rushed through the crowd and up to the exposed piece of equipment on the bottom of the ship. She had a full tool belt and set to work whizzing around, but it apparently wasn’t something that needed toolwork so much as raw manpower.</p><p>“Clear me some space, y’all!” She shouted. The crowd backed away from her, and Suraya saw her sleeveless arms bulge with muscles slick with sweat and accented by smears of oil and grease as she hauled the capacitor by hand off the ship. Suraya flushed at the sight of such brawn. Amanda took two steps back, turned around, and plopped the machine down onto the ground, before wiping her brow and whisking her hair back. The display of casualness in the face of such physical power made Hawthorn flush more.</p><p>“Suraya?” Devrim asked.</p><p>“Uh...” Suraya stuttered. She heard Devrim sigh.</p><p>“Caught sight of Ms. Holliday again, did you?” He asked cheekily. “In action, no less...”</p><p>Suraya felt herself flush deeper yet. “Looks like things are taken care of,” she said, beginning to rush her way past the crowd. “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Howdy there, Hawthorn!” Amanda greeted, huffing a bit from the exertion. “Come to help out?” She joked.</p><p>“Just passing you!” Suraya said. “Through! I’m passing… through, I’m going to see Devrim, you know, Ga—Kay, Dev. You know Dev!”</p><p>Amanda laughed. “Sure do, ma’am. You give him my regards, will you? And bring me some of them cookies!”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Suraya nodded awkwardly. “Bye.”</p><p>Suraya turned and bolted for her ship, exhaling sharply, wiping her brow of the slight bit of anxious sweat. Amanda watched her go, sighing wistfully, before returning to working on the damaged ship. Suraya heard Devrim again.</p><p>“I really must teach you how to talk to women,” Devrim noted.</p><p>“Like you’re an expert?” Suraya snarked.</p><p>“I was quite the bachelor,” Devrim retorted. “And frankly my girl, you could use all the help you can get. <em>Zavala</em><span> would put on more charm. See you soon.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Devrim disconnected before Suraya could get another word in. She hated it when he did that. Especially when she knew he was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>